No Light in the Darkness Around
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: A collection for my dark fic. Fragments of dark stories with little to no background or context featuring violence and sexual content the consent for which varies from little to none. Specific warnings will be given in the beginning of every chapter along with a short summary.
1. First

**A/N: TW: dub con, blood, painful sex, body modifications (kind of), loss of virginity (kind of)**

**Valtor wants Griffin to be only his and give him her virginity as she bends to his will even though she has different plans. Can she win that battle when the cards are all in his favor and he can violate her in unimaginable ways with help from his magic?**

"Shh," his breath invaded her lungs, his lips almost touching hers to steal another kiss from her open mouth. "You need to be quiet," he said and clamped his palm over her mouth to keep any other sounds from falling out. Just to torture her with his own whims. She could scream all she wanted and no one would hear but he loved getting her to bend to his will. Even more than he loved the sounds he forced out of her bitten lips. He knew well she'd draw every last drop of her own blood before letting him win.

The sight of his face so close to hers hurt so she closed her eyes, tears spilling from them as she tried to ignore the weight of his body on top of hers but that wouldn't go away just because she wasn't looking and she didn't know which part of the situation to hate the most – him or herself for being in his hands and letting him get anything other than disdain from her. Even her suffering was too sacred to allow him to have it, and yet, it was all spilling out in the open where she couldn't protect it from him. Strangled whimpers made their way past his fingers while he kept thrusting in her, every movement sending a surge of pain through her body and setting her nerves on fire, frying her brain with agony.

"Just give in and it will be over soon," he soothed in a hushed voice as if he gave a damn about her emotions. If he did, he wouldn't be forcing all of that on her vulnerable being, but instead, he was exploiting her weakness. His lips latched on to her throat as he kept tormenting her. He wanted to suck all the life out of her. Taking her virginity wasn't enough. He wanted her blood, too. He wanted the beating of her heart as if he wasn't taking everything already, and if it had been anyone else, she would've given it. It was what had gotten her pinned under him. But she'd sworn not to give him anything, and she'd already broken her oath with all the pain falling out of her and into his awaiting mouth.

He stilled and her eyes shot open as he came inside her but at least he couldn't take in her agony when he wasn't looking. The groan that came from his mouth assaulted her ears with the pleasure woven in it. He was enjoying himself, basking in his afterglow as she bled out underneath him.

She was actually bleeding. She could feel blood seeping out of her along with his seed as he pulled out but it didn't matter because he wouldn't let her die. Her life belonged to him now and she was his property. And as such she didn't get to decide. But maybe it was better that way since it had been her who'd made his bed for her to lay in.

He propped himself up on his arms, partially relieving her from the burden of his skin on hers and his body pressed into her and pinning her to the ground–he hadn't even gotten her to the bed in his haste to defile her–but it didn't matter when the traces of his vileness were all inside her body and brain, stuck there as memories of sensations he didn't have the right to make her feel and cutting her in pieces, more blood seeping out of her invisible wounds and forcing her to hold back her pain because she wouldn't give it to him. She had no right to. Even when it was impossible to keep it to herself.

"That was incredible," he spoke and she could only turn her head to the side and swallow her screams. She wouldn't provide him with any more pleasure. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking for him, even when everything inside her was clawing at her will and begging to be allowed to fall apart. "I can only imagine what it would be like if you would participate and enjoy yourself." He could only imagine because she would never fall that low. She would turn to dust under his shoes before laying herself at his feet. "After all, this was your choice."

She had agreed to give him her body. But she would never give him her desire, her want, her arousal. Never. No matter how much he hurt her in his attempts at driving her over the edge. Because that was her choice. And she made it clear as she jolted away from the finger that tried to stroke her cheek. He didn't even deserve to feel her tears.

"Until you change your mind, I'll just keep enjoying the purity of your body as you suffer the consequences," he said, summoning his magic to undo the damage he'd done to her, to heal the wounds on her flesh and fix his property for following use. And he didn't miss the opportunity to drag his hands all over her skin, touching like she was all his, leaving himself all over her soul when he had no right to. She'd never agreed to give him that part of her being. How dare he? "Until then I will be your first again and again."

Her fingers dug into the carpet as she choked down a sob. They couldn't get past her lips anymore. It was far from her first time.


	2. Trade

**A/N: A surprise kiss is pretty much everything that could require a warning here.**

**Griffin is determined to stop Valtor from taking the scroll he'd been sent to steal for his mothers. Even if it means giving him a piece of herself. **

"Give the scroll back, Valtor," Griffin said as she cut off his path. He may have gotten away from the ambush but she knew how he operated. He couldn't get away from the memories in her head. She knew him and he'd never escape from her if she didn't let him. She hadn't managed to.

"You can have it," Valtor said as he extended it towards her, giving her pause and startling her. She'd never expected that. "If you do this one small thing for me."

That was more like him. A trade made some sense even if it was still off. Especially knowing that he didn't get to make the calls. His mothers did, and the thought of the punishments they so readily laid on him made her heart ache every time he left the battlefield with empty hands but she couldn't let him make them more powerful. That wouldn't make him safe. It would just threaten everyone else as well.

Griffin held his gaze, accepting his deal as long as he wouldn't try to include anyone else in it. She would give him anything he wanted from her but she couldn't drag anyone else into their madness. It was unthinkable to share it with someone who wasn't him. It was theirs and theirs only. No one else had any business touching any of it or living in it.

"Kneel." The word echoed off the walls of the stone chamber and the insides of her mind.

She couldn't. She shouldn't. No matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't admit she still craved the deep intimacy and trust between them that following that direction would require. She couldn't allow herself to display the vulnerability he was demanding from her no matter what her heart was screaming at her. Even if he already knew, if he'd heard the cries in her head and seen the flames in her gaze that only ever burned for him.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the cold of the marble floor biting at her skin through the thin fabric of her dress. It reached her in seconds and still not fast enough to beat the feelings rushing under her skin and trying to get to him as her heart wanted to love him openly. Not again, since she'd never stopped loving him.

"Griffin," the terror in Faragonda's voice laid heavy on her eyelids, forcing them down even as she tried to open them. Or maybe it was the shame of being caught in that position. The shame she'd let someone else see them like that. When it had had to be sacred to the two of them and known to no one else.

Valtor's hand found it's way in her hair, stroking it, and any other thought left her head, dragged out by the fingers threading through the purple. She couldn't think about Faragonda and how her heart probably raced in fear of the damage Valtor could bring when her own heart was pounding for him with excitement at the touch of his hand. It was all she'd dreamed of and she finally had it again, not even the price she had to pay for it registering in her dreamy haze.

"Good girl," Valtor spoke, his voice so soft it reached her soul and tugged at it, drawing tears to the surface, all that hadn't been shed when she'd been safe and out of his hands. It all spilled for him, for the man she loved, for the one who loved her back. And even the knowledge it was all a cruel joke couldn't hold her tears back. He had all of them.

She held out her hands, palms turned up, waiting to get his mercy at least, since the blessing of his love was lost.

He left the scroll in her hands, his skin never touching hers just like she'd expected it wouldn't. His fingers weren't in her hair anymore since he'd gotten the water drops he'd been looking for and now that they were all over her cheeks he had no reason to touch her. He had no reason to want to dry her tears, only to spill them.

Valtor's lips crashed on hers without any warning, startling a whimper out of her as she had no way to defend herself while she felt the magic coursing around them into a sphere protecting them from Faragonda's attempts to get through to her so that he could steal all of her breath and take it for himself. It wasn't fair. And it was so foolish to expect anything fair from him. But put in context perhaps it was more fair than she'd thought at first. Because she'd done the same to him, and that thought was what wouldn't spare her for a moment ever again. Just like her betrayal had cursed him for eternity. It was a fair trade.


	3. But

**A/N: Warning for extreme jealousy and possessiveness, trust issues gone out of control and what could be taken as domestic violence (it was more of an accident, really, rather than an intended action but I'm still warning for it)**

**There's no doubt in Griffin's mind that she only loves Valtor but the demons in his mind are forcing him to shut his eyes tight and making him unable to see it. And Griffin's not sure how much more of the hurt he's causing her blindly she can take.**

"Why did you have to force my hand like this?"

Her. He'd hurt her. Yet, he was looking at her as if she'd stabbed him with a blade made all of betrayal while she stood with her back still pressed against the wall against which he'd painfully shoved her and restrained herself from rubbing at the spots on her arms that had the shape of his fingers engraved in them and would be sporting bruises for days on end. He was helpless against the insecurities in his head but she wasn't, and she wasn't going to just stand there and watch them take over him while he felt the need to take her violently even after she'd already given him every piece of herself.

"I love you but-"

He was pushed into her faster than a bullet would have been, his hand grabbing at her jaw to stop any other word from coming out and anger flashing in his eyes, illuminating all the demons hiding just behind the thin skin of the human. "No buts," he growled, his voice dangerous and low, the embodiment of the beast she'd come to know was living in his soul. It had never scared her and only angered her instead. "The sentence ends at "I love you"."

Griffin forced her head to the side and out of his grasp to give herself the chance to speak. "And how much of that do you return?" she asked, watching the monster retreat instantly. She wouldn't watch it take over him so that he could blame it for ruining everything. He had to take responsibility.

"You're my stars, and moon, and sun," he said, making it easy for her to believe him when he was telling the truth instead of counting on manipulation. She would stay with the man who loved her without a moment's hesitation, but she wouldn't let him make himself out to be the monster's victim when it was just another part of him, the embodiment of his impulsivity and trust issues. "Which is why you can't do this to me," he said, his eyes filling with hurt that he'd put there himself when he refused to look at her with faith in her love for him.

"You're hurting me," she said, shoving him backwards and farther away from her, not physically but emotionally, since it made surviving his words easier. And he only ever reciprocated her selflessness with more doubts. "Will you suffer if I kill myself or will you be happy that no one else will get to have me?" she asked, hurting when she saw the pain on his face and felt him retreat when his sensitive skin cracked and blood came out. Because she hurt when he did. She couldn't stab him and watch him bleed to death impartially. She'd join him. But he was killing her and not even realizing it. "Too hypothetical for you? Should I try then?" she asked, pushing more agony in both their hearts and it finally seemed to register in his mind.

He stepped back and let go of her, his arms falling limply at his sides. It ached to watch him like that, but she couldn't survive in the situation he'd dragged them into. And she liked to believe that it would have a negative impact on his life if she died. So she couldn't let him kill her. She wanted to give her life to him but not that way. Any other way but not that. Maybe it was selfish to want his life in return for hers but it was the only desire of her heart and she couldn't deny it that. It would break apart.

"I love you, Valtor," she said as she moved to cup his cheek and he didn't try to run away from her which sparked the hope in her that they could still be saved. "But I can't fight those monsters in your head for you," she shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes at the thought of how much pain there was in his being. She'd seen all of it and she'd tried to love it away but he was still holding on to it just like he was trying to hold on to her, bruising her very soul with his fear of her leaving when she only wanted to stay with him forever and be his. "I would if it were in my capabilities. I would." She'd give everything to have that power. She'd give everything to help him. But it didn't depend on her. "But you have to do that yourself." She moved her thumb over his cheek, stroking it to have the heat of his skin burn into her being as much as she was doing it to offer him comfort and love. "You know where I'll be," she whispered, fighting the tears and the sobs coming out with them to get the words out and, hopefully, into his heart and head. "Come find me when and only when you can love me." Because as much as she wanted it, that moment wasn't now.

She turned away and summoned all of her strength, for every step towards the door hurt more and more. It would kill her to just turn her back on him physically, and she could never kick him out of her heart and abandon him. It would mean dying alone and in agony after the life she'd have to spend heartless. Because her heart belonged to him and she could never pry it out of his fingers, nor did she feel the need. It was all his. All his to keep. And she was only begging him to keep her as well so that she wouldn't have to suffer without him.

"You should have told me your love came with conditions."

It froze her in place, like a lightning frying her brain and leaving her dead, her muscles unable to move and the thoughts in her head morphing into monsters, too. They haunted her with her biggest fear and taunted her for her weakness. Because she couldn't do anything to fight his refusal to believe and trust her love for him. He was always looking for something that would break them in half and leave them bleeding, all happiness draining out of them and taking away with it the memories of love they shared. And it was painful just like having all the breath sucked out of her when it made her turn around and look into his eyes that were glaring at her with something she could only hold on to the hope was not hatred. She didn't know how to survive the thought that it could be.

"And you didn't tell me that your jealousy will be hurting me until I can't breathe," she said, keeping her voice at an even level. She wasn't mad, but she was scared, scared of the demons he was letting kill their love. They could kill her too. He'd only slammed her in the wall this time but she couldn't wait for him to break her spine and then break over her corpse weeping. "And yet, I love you still." She did. She did because she didn't know how to stop. And she wouldn't even if she could. She'd already made that choice and she wasn't going to go back on it no matter what. "I will always love you wherever I go." She didn't have to be there and kiss him to have him filling all of her being with her feelings for him. She didn't need him to hold her hand to lead her to the love living in her soul. It was there to stay. Forever. "Always," she whispered, a tear falling from her eye at the look of wonder he was meeting her with. Because he'd only realized it now even though she'd been showing it to him for so long.

She turned around and left, closing the door because he couldn't follow her yet. He wasn't ready. And she hoped, she prayed, to whatever deity, with everything she had that he would find it in himself to love her without any doubts getting in the way. Because she couldn't stand the thought of him questioning their love. It was the only sure thing in the world that she knew of.


	4. Mark Me Yours

**A/N: Warning for cheating and extreme possessiveness  
**

**He wants Griffin to be only his. Instead, he needs to contain his impulses to mark her and let her go back to a man who loves her if he wants to get to have her ever again.  
**

"Don't be so rough," Griffin protested weakly, her voice almost getting lost in her need to draw some air in her empty lungs when he'd taken all of it and she'd given it because she was his and she wanted to be. "There can't be any marks," she mumbled, her mind slipping away and dissolving into his touch and yet, she still held on to the thought of her boyfriend, even as he was thrusting in her, making it hard to remember her own name, and biting, just barely since she wouldn't let him mark her his.

He growled against her skin. It made him mad like a rabid dog, like he'd lost his mind, to know someone else touched her. He wanted to bite her until there was not a place he hadn't claimed his territory and peel off every part of her skin to free her body from the traces of another man touching it. She was his. His only, and no one else's. He'd love to own her and not let anyone else touch her when he'd never wanted anything more than her.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you stopped going back to him," he grumbled, his thrusts speeding up with the emotion he put in the words as if he wanted to bruise her from the inside so that no one else could have her. "You don't love him anyway." She loved him. Just him and no one else. He could see it in the way she looked at him and how she surrendered completely to his touch when she was a proud woman and would never bend to anyone's will if she didn't want to. She allowed him power over her because she liked it, liked knowing she was his. So why did she keep insisting on giving herself to someone who could never be worthy to have her?

"I don't want to leave him." Griffin said, her tone sharper as if she was trying to cut off the thread of the conversation so that she could go back to enjoying his ministrations but it was making her exert herself and she didn't like it. It was a warning for him to stop before he'd chased her out the door. He always did it, but it was usually after he'd had her coming hard enough to see stars in the daylight. She loved that as much as she loved seeing them on the night sky.

"Why not?" he hissed through gritted teeth, clenching them together so that he wouldn't open his jaws and take a bite right out of her heart before stuffing himself in it so that she could never feel anything else but him. Because he knew she wanted him but that wasn't enough when she wanted someone else too. She had no right. She had to want him as much as he wanted her. He couldn't lose himself in the feelings if he'd be lonely there too. He needed her there with him, allowing him to lose himself in her body and in her soul when the world didn't want him. She was the only thing that gave him peace and safety. So why did she keep pulling herself out of his reach?

"Because I need someone to love me," Griffin said, her tone soft now, no accusation in it when it was all in the words, in how calm they were. She'd accepted it as a fact that he couldn't love her and the worst thing was that he didn't know how to prove her wrong. He didn't even know what love felt like. All he knew was that he loved it when he knew she was feeling it for him, for it made her eyes shine and warm him up after the cold of never being good enough, and it made her touch so gentle, coaxing him to melt safely into her arms even after he'd done something to hurt her. The only time she hurt him was when she would leave him to go lie in the bed of another as if his flames didn't have enough heat to keep her warm. And perhaps they didn't. Perhaps he kept making her burn for him while he didn't want to do the same in return. And being scared to trust her was no excuse but he kept using it anyway and allowing it to hold him back.

"Why do you come back to me then?" he asked. He had to know so that he could keep it that way. He couldn't push her away. He wouldn't survive it. It would be the death of him and he hated to even think about it. It was why he kept allowing himself to be the other man and make her a cheater. It was why he never allowed himself to mark her when she forbade it even though it would be so easy. So easy to chase her away forever. Because she wouldn't come back if he dared disrespect her like that. And he preferred to know that she'd keep coming back even if he could never have her all to himself rather than to mark her his only to never see her again. His mark wouldn't last anyway while her trust kept leading her back to him. It would have to be enough even when nothing had ever been.

"Because I need to love you," Griffin pulled him down to her to kiss him and let her breath fill him to stay inside and fuel his inner flames, a whine breaking out from her and pushing them apart. "Valtor," she cried out his name as she came, fell apart in his hands because she knew her love for him would put her back together again. And it was a moment he could spend his whole life suspended in. Especially when he knew he was only living when she was touching him and marking him hers.


	5. Quiver

**A/N: Sexual content. Mentions of murder.  
**

**He's a killer and she knows that. Yet, Griffin can't find it in herself to care and all that Valtor can think about is how profoundly his she is. Love just has a way of making the hearts that have fallen victims to it quiver in bliss regardless of the horrors of reality. AU.  
**

Her thighs quiver with pleasure, her fists clench in the sheets, her lips fall apart. She gasps, she sighs, she moans. Her mind is lost to ecstasy. There's a killer between her legs but she can't find it in herself to give a damn.

His tongue is working wonders on her, skillfully extracting screams from her mouth. They're so loud they mute the voice in her mind yelling at her that many others have screamed in his hands but none of them in pleasure.

The arousal is asphyxiating. Her breathing is ragged. She's panting, trying to fill her erratic lungs with air. Her hips buck.

His fingers grip her thighs harder. His tongue is relentless, merciless, tormenting her most sensitive areas, leading her through hell towards heaven.

Everything blurs, good and evil blend together and there's only pleasure there. Only pleasure matters.

Her left hand gets buried in his hair pulling him closer. Her right hand finds his and catches it, intertwining their fingers. And he keeps pulling her up and up towards paradise even though he's a fallen angel that has lost his halo. Yet, he doesn't seem to need it when his head is nestled between her shaking legs and her heart quivers at the notion of her being his goddess.

* * *

Her thighs quiver with pleasure, her hands grab the sheets, her mouth falls open and her eyes close. Her moans are music to his ears and he wants to turn the volume up.

His tongue keeps teasing her flesh, his hands keep her thighs parted when she tries to close them. She can't run and she can't hide. He's got her cornered. He's caught his prey and he's feasting on her surrender, on the reckless abandon with which she forgets her morals when possessed by pleasure.

Her screams are loud confessions of the sins she hasn't committed yet. But she will. She will lie if he asked her to, she will manipulated if he wanted it of her, she will kill if he ordered. In that very moment he owns her soul.

His own hips buck forward in an animalistic thrust. He presses his own erection in the bed, searching for relief while her sweet screams keep torturing him.

A hand sneaks in his hair pulling him closer into her inviting wetness he would gladly drown his flames in and the other one catches his and entangles their fingers.

He continues his ministrations with renewed fervor, sending her into blissful oblivion while his body and mind quiver through the hell of the tremendous power of his arousal that almost matches the fire in his heart.


	6. Left

**A/N: ****Warning for possessiveness, kidnapping and non-consensual kiss.**

**Valtor's possessiveness left Griffin wishing to escape and leave their love behind. He's not going to let that happen, though, no matter what she wants and she is left with his will forced upon her and suffocating her. AU.**

"You're not going anywhere."

That was the last thing she could remember. His voice was ringing in her ears as the darkness surrounded her. She couldn't feel anything. Her senses were gone. She couldn't even feel the restraints that were holding her in place, but she could feel the burn in her muscles as she tugged on them to no avail.

Then there was a whiff of magic jumpstarting her brain and she felt the burn of the pain from where she'd rubbed herself raw by pulling on the rope rushing into it and making her hiss. She felt the blindfold over her eyes–the one he'd so often used when she'd trusted him to block out her sight and make the pleasure he'd been giving her even more intense–that kept away day and night alike and the harsh contrast that the softness of his bed under her provided to the helplessness he'd so violently forced on her. She tasted her own lipstick when she licked her lips to wet them, her throat parched and scorching at her mind with the dehydration it pointed to. But instead of water what hit her was the scent of his cologne, sharply piercing her sense of smell like the sound of his steps on the floorboards was doing to her hearing as he approached, cutting through all the tension condensed in her but it only made space for more of that to fill her rather than allow it to drain from her form.

"What have you done?" she demanded, turning her head in the direction from which the sound was coming, determined not to let him make her weak and powerless but there was only so much she could do in her position. And her voice that was so hoarse from thirst that it felt like sandpaper against her skin only reminded her painfully of that. It scraped against her heart, chipping away small pieces of it while the bitterness flowing from it carried them away where she'd never be able to reach them again.

"You were out of control," he spoke, his voice surrounding her as if it was coming from all around her, flowing like a river but the only thing it did for her was steal the breath from her lungs rather than help with her thirst. There'd been a time when she'd only craved him and his voice had been the sweetest thing to her ears, the honey her soul had been missing, but now it was just threatening as it loomed over her and she had nowhere to escape from it, as he forced her to listen to it without leaving her the choice whether to want him or not. "I had to subdue you," he said calmly but the words still drilled in her head–or maybe it was because of that–making a hole in her skull for her brain to melt out of as it was turned to mush by the heat his presence was wrapping her into. She could feel his emotions radiating from him, all the anger and hurt, and pain. And possessiveness, too.

Subdue? What did that even mean? She wasn't an unruly horse that needed to be whipped until it knew its place. She was a human being, the one he claimed he loved. Yet, he had very little interest in what she was feeling when it wasn't complete and total devotion to him. And she was sick of it. She wanted him. But he wanted more than she could give, he wanted more than she had, and the only thing left for her had been to save herself before he could destroy her.

"I just wanted to leave," she objected, her voice small in the face of his stubbornness and resistance to her right to make her own choices.

"Precisely," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her, the mattress dipping under his weight and her stomach did the same as more anxiety set in along with the insanity of what was happening. "You can't leave," he said, his own voice a mere whisper that tugged at her heartstrings so viciously she had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out even when his touch was gentle, almost feather-light when he stroked her cheek. It hurt to hear him like that, like he was falling apart at the thought of being without her, as it only left her torn between helping him and saving herself. Because she was falling apart in his arms and he still couldn't get enough even when he had every last part of her swallowed in his belly. "Not now. Not ever," he said, a whisper of a growl in his throat as he put a hand on her fate and she felt his fingers sliding down her face and neck, leaving his fingerprints all over her, marks of his ownership.

"Let me go," she insisted, but the firmness was gone from her voice, leaving only alarm behind that would never get through the selfishness in his mind. She didn't sound menacing. She sounded scared. She was scared. Not because his fingers were closing around her neck at her bid for freedom but because they weren't. If he squeezed, he would have to let go eventually when all the breath had left her and she would be free. But his jealousy wasn't like that. He would keep leaving his soft touch over her skin for the rest of his life, taking all the heat from it for himself whether she agreed to give it to him or not.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled in earnest now as he grabbed her jaw, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin and it was so hot she feared it would burn it off her body. His grip was so secure that she knew he would never let go. It had been all she'd wanted from him. Never let go of her and be hers. Completely.

She didn't want him anymore, only wanted to escape, but there was nowhere for her to go as he leaned forward and forced her into a kiss, his tongue settling in her mouth like she was his property and he could do whatever he wanted with her body, and she'd allowed that once, but that time was long gone as was his sanity and the care he'd regarded her with. The only thing that escaped were the tears that ran out of her eyes and were immediately swallowed by the cloth of the blindfold. A fate still more merciful than her own. Because there were still traces that they'd existed. And there would be nothing left of her when he ate her.


End file.
